


Belief

by Tinybit92



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Gen, but that's clearly what they are talking about, i guess i don't explicitly state what happened, sort of, volume 3 episode 6 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybit92/pseuds/Tinybit92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blake.”<br/>There’s a broken sort of desperation in her voice. “Do you believe me?”</p><p>Some fluffy Bumbleby comfort set after Volume 3 Episode 6. Nothing expressly romantic, just friendship really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

“Blake.”  
  
There’s a broken sort of desperation in her voice. “Do you believe me?” She looks to the faunus girl with wide, pleading amethyst eyes. Blake’s heart breaks a little at how scared and fragile her partner looks, like one wrong move will shatter her beyond repair. She’s shaking all over, just slightly, but noticeable.a  
  
Blake sighs, and reaches out to gently grip her friend’s arm in what she hopes is a comforting gesture. “Of course I do.”  
  
The blonde let’s out a rattling breath of relief, tears actually forming in those vibrant, terrified eyes.  
  
“I know what I saw,” Blake goes on, and for a moment Yang looks to her in fear again, thinking perhaps that she’s going to be accused for the umpteenth time that day. “But I know you better than that, and I know you would never do something like that unprovoked.”  
  
Yang’s lower lip is shaking, she’s obviously fighting back tears as she nods furiously, clearly unable to make her voice work.  
  
The dark-haired girl hesitates a moment before going on. She doesn’t want to hurt her closest friend, but needs to be honest with her. “I’m not going to lie to you. When it first happened, there was this little voice in the back of my head telling me I’d been wrong about you all this time. Because I thought I knew Adam too for a while, I trusted him almost as much as I trust you, and he turned out to be a monster. So, if I was wrong once, why shouldn’t it happen again?” She takes a breath, steadying herself from the painful memories before she turns golden eyes back to her partner once more. “But the difference is, with Adam there were warning signs. Things I should have understood the meaning behind but chose to ignore. Like when I’d express concern over what we were doing and he’d give me all these excuses to justify our cause, telling me I was naïve for caring. When I think back, I know Adam was never the kind of person I thought he was. With you though, when I think back on everything I’ve ever seen and heard from you, there’s nothing like that. Nothing but sincerity, compassion, and genuine concern for those around you.”  
  
There are tears pouring down Yang’s face now. So, remembering the way the blonde had been there for her in a time of need, Blake stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug. The gesture was immediately returned as Yang sobbed into her shoulder. She tightened her embrace at the sound of her friend’s choked cries, rubbing soothing circles into her back with one hand.  
  
“I believe in you, Yang,” she whispered softly into her ear. “Because you’ve never given me any reason to doubt you.”  
  
The sobbing continues, but through the muffled sounds Blake can just discern actual words coming from her partner. “Thank you,” being repeated over and over, like a mantra, desperately whispered into the fabric of her shirt by a girl who’s entire world was falling apart. Blake remembers what that feels like.  
  
When her tears have finally subsided and Yang pulls away, rubbing roughly at red-rimmed violet eyes, her voice comes out watery and broken. “No one else is going to believe me. Ruby will, Weiss might, but nobody else is even going to think twice-”  
  
“Anyone who’s ever talked to you for more than five minutes will believe you, Yang.” She doesn’t even let her finish the thought. It didn’t matter what the cameras said, anyone who knew her would know better. “The eyes can be easily fooled, but no one can change who you are. A rainbow looks solid from a distance, but that doesn’t mean it’s actually there. If I move a pencil in just the right way I can make it look as if it’s bending like rubber, but it’s still just as stiff and immovable as ever. That footage says one thing, but you say another, and I’m a lot more apt to believe you than what I think I saw.”  
  
The blonde shoots her a small, grateful smile. It’s nothing like her usual sort that can light up a room, but it’s a start.  
  
“Right now,” Blake says in much firmer tone. “We need to focus on figuring out whose eyes were tricked; yours, or everyone else’s.” Obviously there was someone with an illusionary semblance at work here, and once they could figure out what kind of tick it was, they could figure out who had done it.  
  
Blake knew what it was like to have people look down on you, for them to judge you for things you didn’t even do. She knew what it felt like, and what it did to your sense of self-worth. She also knew the kind of person Yang was, and that this sort of pressure was something that could absolutely destroy her if left unchecked. She would be damned if she let that happen.


End file.
